


The Things You Read On The Internet

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sometimes, Jared finds really interesting stuff online





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is very, very silly.  


* * *

"So, I was surfing the net the other day."

Alarm bells start going off in Jensen's head. Every time Jared starts a sentence with "So, I..." with _that_ look in his face, it means something very very interesting is about to happen. Interesting, freaky, strange, fucking scary, pick one.

"Yeah?" Jensen tries to be casual, but Jared's got a particularly odd look on his face today. He's biting his lip, not quite meeting Jensen's eyes, and a faint blush is rising on his cheeks.

"Oh god," Jensen groans theatrically. "You found sheep porn, didn't you?"

"No! Fuck, man, that's just... god, no." Jared shudders, a whole-body shudder which starts from his head and goes all the way down to his toes, and that's a long way, so it takes a while.

"So what did you find?" Jensen's interested now; Jared does tend to find the funniest shit sometimes. Like the lion cartoon - they'd watched that on repeat for hours, and for days the crew was shitty with them for randomly blurting out 'only in Kenya' and giggling unbecomingly. On a similar matter, neither of them were permitted to utter the word 'badger' in Eric's hearing anymore.

"It was probably pretty stupid of me, come to think of it," Jared muses. "Uh. So, I was kinda curious, and I typed our names into Google."

"Yeah, so? You found sites about the show, I'm guessing."

"Uh. You could say that." Jared's hedging, and Jensen cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Dude. Spill it, for fuck's sake."

"Ididn'thavesafesearchonandIfoundpornaboutus." Jared cringes and backs away slightly, as if he's scared Jensen's gonna smack him one. But Jensen's brain has kinda frozen at the 'porn about us' part.

"What, porn with Sam or Dean in it?"

Jared rolls his eyes, and Jensen can't help feel stupid, even though he's not sure what he's meant to feel stupid about. Jared has that about him - one slightly raised eyebrow and a roll of the eyes, and everyone's taken down a few notches.

"No. Man. Porn with _us_ in it. But yeah, I also found porn with Sam and Dean in it - that is, Sam _and_ Dean."

"What, like incest? Dude, that's just wrong." Jensen screws his face up slightly, just as his brain backtracks and processes what Jared said before that. "Wait. Porn with _us_ in it? Like you and me, together, fucking?" He sits down suddenly, wondering what the hell the world has come to. "But... how? It's not like we've ever... you know." Jensen makes a universal gesture, and Jared laughs.

"As in written porn, dumbass."

"Oh. Oh! Like, what you'd find in a porno magazine?"

Jared shakes his head. "Nah, man. I think that shit gets written by horny 15-year-olds. This stuff's written mostly by women, apparently. The stuff's everywhere."

"Women. Uh. Writing about. Um. Gay sex." Jensen's brain seems to have short-circuited. "Why would they write about gay sex?"

"Ever watched lesbian porn?" Jared sits down next to him and leans back, an odd look on his face.

"Well yeah, but..."

"Turn it around, and I'd say that's why."

Jensen's feeling a bit lost here; like he's some kind of school kid being taught about shit by the older, wiser person, instead of the other way round like it _should_ be. He was meant to be the older, wiser one, _he_ should be the one making Jared's brain do weird shit.

"Is it any good, this stuff you found?" He can't help it, he's horribly curious. Not that he's ever thought about Jared _that_ way. Never. No sirree.

"Surprisingly so," Jared mused. "You'd be amazed at the situations they throw us into, which most of the time end up with us fucking like bunnies."

"Actually fucking? Like, full on gay sex, with the dick up the ass?" Jensen's fascinated. "So who usually fucks who?"

Jared gets a glint in his eye, and Jensen just _knows_ the answer. "Aww Christ, I'm the fuckee, aren't I?"

He receives an irritating grin in response.

"Not all the time, though," Jared clarifies. "Often, it's you sitting on my lap in the Impala, or me shoving you over the side of a sofa and shoving my cock in your ass. Or, you're sucking me off in the shower like the needy little bitch you are."

Fuck. Jensen just can't help it; all this talk of sex has given him one hell of a stiffie. He shifts uncomfortably, all too aware of Jared's presence right next to him, his head leaning back as he stares at the roof and tells Jensen, in explicit detail, what exactly he has read about on the internet. Jared gets particularly enthused about a story in which, apparently, Jensen was the one doing the fucking, in the back of a truck, and the image it conjures in Jensen's mind is so clear he lets out an inadvertent moan.

Jared pauses and turns his head slightly to look at Jensen.

"Jen? You okay? Am I freaking you out a bit?"

_YES._ "No, not really. I, uh. Yeah. It's interesting, is all."

Jared leans over him, his lips so close to Jensen's ear that he can feel his breath; it's hot and damp and goddammit it just makes Jensen's already hard cock ever harder.

"You mean you never think about fucking me?" Jared whispers. Jensen bites his lip and doesn't answer. One of Jared's giant hands settles on his shoulder and kneads the muscle for a moment before sliding down his chest. "You never wonder what it would be like to have me on my knees, sucking your dick?"

"N-no," Jensen manages. He's holding on by a thread, a fucking _thread_ , and he knows that Jared can tell. "Why, have _you_ been thinking about it?"

Jared's hand makes its way down to Jensen's thigh. It's fucking distracting, that along with the breathing in the ear. Then Jared's tongue darts out and Jensen almost jumps off the couch.

"Fuck, Jay!" he gasps. "What the fuck..."

"You're such a goddamn liar, Jensen Ackles," Jared purrs. _Purrs!_ Jensen's brain has pretty much taken up residence between his legs now, and he's powerless to stop Jared's hand from sliding up his thigh until it's cupping the bulge in his pants.

"Jesus, Jared," Jensen mumbles, and that's the end of him. Jared's lips are pressing against his, so firm and warm it should be illegal, and clearly Jensen _had_ been thinking about this a little too much (okay, he might as well admit it) because he grabs Jared's head and kisses him within an inch of his life.

It seems to go on forever, Jared's straddling Jensen's lap now, and the noises coming from the guy should be recorded and played as a porn soundtrack, because _God_ Jensen's never been so turned on in all his life. He can feel Jared's dick pressing against his own, and their hips have unconsciously fallen into the most amazing grinding rhythm.

Jensen briefly tears his mouth away from Jared's, gasping for breath. "What the fuck are we doing, Jared?" He doesn't want to stop kissing him, doesn't want to stop feeling the incredible heat of his body pressed all the way up his chest, but he kinda needs to know if Jared's just playing with him or not. He half expects the side of the trailer to vanish and see the entire crew there with video cameras, just to see how well Jensen Ackles was played.

"I'm fucking horny, Jensen," Jared mumbles, stealing kisses around his words. "And I think you are too, and fuck, I'm pretty open minded about this sort of thing, so shut the fuck up."

Jensen groans, he's in it up to his neck and fuck, it's amazing.

Fingers fumble between them, getting caught up in zippers and buttons and goddammit Jared's pants are far too complex for their own good, but finally Jensen's got his cock out and Jared's hand is wrapped right around it. He's strangely unsure of what to do with Jared's dick, but lucky for him his own cock is doing all the thinking, and he just rubs it like he would his own.

It's kinda like wanking but not, cause it's someone else's hand on his dick, and that makes all the difference. Jared's moaning into his mouth, biting and sucking and licking his face, and Jensen just goes right along with it. It's a bit strange to feel someone else's dick in his hand, but it's hard and hot and feels so fucking good. Jared's leaking a bit, and Jensen smears the fluid around the head of his cock with his thumb, enjoying the way it makes Jared whine and whimper.

Jensen's making the most obscene sounds himself, saying things he thought he'd never hear himself saying. He's cussing and groaning, and once he calls Jared "Sam" which just makes him laugh and grind harder into Jensen's hand.

It's all _fuck_ and _god_ and _jesus christ_ and then Jensen's coming, he just lets go and fucks Jared's hand as his balls empty themselves all over it. Jared bites Jensen's lip and responds in kind, hot slippery come covering their hands and stomachs. The trailer's quiet, with just the echoes of groans and whimpers, and the sounds of quiet satisfaction.

Jared slowly eases himself off Jensen's lap, and slides onto the sofa next to him without bothering to tuck himself in or do up his pants. As Jensen leans his head back, absent mindedly wiping his hand on his trousers, Jared picks up the PS2 controller and tosses it at him.

"Wanna play?"

Jensen just rolls his eyes and wonders if he can find any of these stories himself.


End file.
